


flashback of a feeling

by alderations



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Threesome, Trans Character, Voyeurism, jonny is trans and ashes is ashes, what are all those belts for? oh you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: The sounds coming from the common room were not what Ashes expected, really, but they were exactly what they’d been hoping to hear.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Ashes O'Reilly/Gunpowder Tim, Poly Mechs
Comments: 10
Kudos: 130





	flashback of a feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Jonny is trans (words used: cock, cunt, hole, lips)
> 
> warning for some fairly unsafe breathplay; don't try this at home unless you are also immortal!

The sounds coming from the common room were not what Ashes expected, really, but they were exactly what they’d been hoping to hear. They weren’t even sure who was in there—one voice was low and gentle, almost drowned out by breathy, gasping moans that could only be courtesy of one Jonny d’Ville. Ashes stopped in the doorway, stilled by curiosity that overwhelmed their need to participate, at least for the moment. Jonny must’ve been  _ really  _ into whatever was going on if he sounded like that, and if Ashes had the least bit less shame, they’d be taking notes.

Instead, they slipped around the doorframe and stood in the shadows at the edge of the room, taking stock of the situation before they deigned to announce their presence. They’d feel weird about just  _ watching  _ if it weren’t two of their crewmates going at it, and in a very public spot at that, so certainly they must’ve expected someone to walk in on their antics. Even though Jonny was facing Ashes, his eyes were rolled back in his head and they knew he was too far gone to notice them even if he looked at them dead on. Under him on the sofa, facing the other way, Tim mouthed at his neck and murmured dirty nothings that Ashes couldn’t make out, but the words made Jonny twitch and squirm all the same.

Watching the way Tim reached behind Jonny’s back to grab both of his wrists effortlessly in one hand, Ashes was delighted that they made the right choice when they decided to don a strap-on under their long coat and go for a stroll about the ship. They waited until Jonny started writhing harder to light a cigarette; neither Tim nor Jonny noticed the flick of their lighter as they leaned into the wall to watch the situation unfold. 

“Tiiiiiim,” Jonny whined, his nose scrunching up with apparent frustration even as he wriggled closer to Tim’s searching mouth. “Stop—stop messing around and f-fuck me already, or else—”

“Hush, d’Ville.” Ashes didn’t know where Tim’s other hand had been, but they could take an educated guess as they saw his shoulder shift as Jonny whimpered and flopped forward into him. “Actually… I have an idea. Turn around for me, will you, love?”

Jonny grumbled something under his breath but obeyed, straddling Tim’s lap and leaning back into his chest again. After a moment of fumbling around on the sofa cushions, Tim reached up toward Jonny with an object that Ashes couldn’t see and—oh. A belt. How had  _ they _ never thought of that? All those damn belts and yet they had never bothered to shut Jonny up with one of them. Tim threaded the thick strip of leather through the buckle and pulled it until it rested soft against Jonny’s throat, stroking Jonny’s side with his other hand. “Color?” prompted Tim, while Jonny still had the breath to talk.

“Greengreengreen _ fuckTim—” _

“Glad to hear it.” Tim yanked at the belt, his face splitting into a wild grin as Jonny instinctively reached up to claw at it. “There we go, sweetheart. That should keep you quiet for a bit.”

Though he couldn’t make much sound anymore, Jonny still punched out a cry when Tim finally guided him down onto his cock. They still couldn’t see much from their angle, but Ashes could tell that Jonny was struggling to balance, his arms flailing wildly at Tim’s neck and shoulders as Tim grasped his hip and fucked him in slow, rolling thrusts. After a minute, Tim apparently got frustrated and grabbed both of Jonny’s wrists again, forcing his chest forward even as he pulled back on his neck with the belt. The sounds of choking grew louder. Ashes might’ve been concerned by how  _ hot  _ that noise was, if they were a better person.

A much better person.

Watching was enough fun in and of itself, but they came here to fuck, so they dropped the sly voyeur act and strolled around the sofa, taking in their crewmates’ debauchery with hungry eyes. Jonny’s toes barely reached the floor, so he was mostly held up by Tim’s grip on his wrists and the belt around his neck, and his face was already starting to turn colors as his eyeliner streaked with reflexive tears. Tim was a sight in and of himself, teeth gritted and hips flexing as he buried himself deeper and deeper with each lazy thrust, but Jonny, as always, stole the show. Ashes trailed their eyes down his chest, raked with marks from Tim’s nails, through the thick hair on his belly to where—oh. They hadn’t expected this. Tim was fucking Jonny’s ass, leaving his flushed and dripping cunt open to Ashes’ purview.

Judging by the toothy smile Tim flashed them as he finally pushed himself to the hilt into Jonny’s ass, he had already seen them. Still, they waited until he let up on the belt for a moment, letting Jonny come to his senses and get an eyeful of them standing over him. His pupils blew even wider as he trembled and licked his lips. “Ash—Ashes—”

“You using this?” they interrupted him, looking over his shoulder at Tim instead as they reached down to press two fingers on either side of Jonny’s cock and pretended to ignore the way he shivered. He was delightfully soaked. Despite Tim’s grip on him, Jonny still squirmed into their touch.

Tim barked a laugh. “Help yourself, O’Reilly. So long as Jonny’s still desperate for more?”

“Y—ye—yes,  _ please  _ Ashes please fuck— _ ngh.”  _ Satisfied with his answer, Tim wrapped Jonny’s belt around his hand again until Jonny’s voice tapered off into a gag.

Ashes chuckled and pressed their middle finger into Jonny’s hole as they swept their coat behind themself with their other hand, revealing the strap  _ du jour. _ Jonny’s shoulders shook. “Damn, he’s worked up, huh? What did you  _ do  _ to him, Tim?”

“Ate him out for half an hour. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” laughed Ashes. Too bad they missed that part. They pulled their finger out of Jonny just to watch him clench in vain, then leaned forward and braced one hand on the back of the sofa, next to Tim’s head. “Can you open your legs for me, Jonny? There’s no room for my cock right now.”

As far as Ashes could tell, Jonny didn’t have much control over his position at all, but he still put a valiant effort into spreading his thighs until Ashes could step between them and press the tip of their strap-on to his lips. Tim, helpful as ever, let go of Jonny’s wrists to grab one of his knees instead, jerking his legs apart wider so Ashes could adjust until they found a good angle to complement Tim’s rhythm. As soon as they were deep enough to pick up the pace, Ashes scooped a hand under Jonny’s other thigh to hold him in place and kissed the tip of his nose, laughing at the way his face scrunched up. “Just look at how well he takes it, hm? Letting us use him however we want.” Jonny’s chest heaved as his body instinctively fought for air.

_ “Fuck,  _ Ashes, keep that up, you’re making him so tight,” Tim babbled, losing his coherence as Ashes pushed Jonny back into him. “Should’ve invited you in the first place. I’m—I’m close, fuck.”

Ashes snorted. “Can’t handle five minutes in his ass, hm? Hope you don’t mind watching me fuck Jonny all alone when you tap out—ah, shit.” The strap-on slipped out of Jonny and rubbed hard against his cock on their next thrust, making him jump as if he couldn’t decide whether to move into their touch or away from it. “Here, Tim, let’s switch places.”

Tim gave them a quizzical look but let go of the belt, helping Jonny ease off his cock and onto shaky legs. Still bracing Jonny’s thigh with one hand, Ashes sat down on the sofa with their coat spread around them and looked up at Jonny like they were Hades on the throne of the Acheron once again. “C’mere, d’Ville. Put my cock back where it belongs.”

In the corner of their vision, Ashes saw Tim stripping the used condom from his own dick as he passed Jonny’s belt over to them, and then their focus was lost entirely to Jonny’s trembling thighs and heaving chest as he sank slowly onto their strap. Ashes didn’t exactly  _ do  _ small, but this was a particularly hefty number, and Jonny was clearly struggling to take it when his full weight was pushing it ever deeper into his cunt. “There you go,” Tim murmured, stroking himself as he stared almost reverently at Jonny. “You have no idea how gorgeous you look, Jonny. Fuckin’ tied up and impaled.”

Ashes tugged at Jonny’s belt just as he finally took the last of their cock, just to watch him scramble to cope with the overstimulation. “Now that he’s settled, you gonna help yourself or what?”

Tim smirked. “If there’s still room in his throat for me.”

Judging by the way Jonny shivered, he was determined to  _ make  _ room as Tim pressed one thumb through his lips and pried his jaw open. As soon as the head of Tim’s cock hit Jonny’s tongue, he was straining forward to suck at it, even as the pressure on his throat made him gag. “So eager to please,” Ashes mused. “If only he acted like this… well, anywhere else.”

Jonny raised one hand to flip them off, and Ashes immediately grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. All sense of rebellion faded fast, however, as Ashes kept bucking into him in short, steady thrusts, and Tim pushed deeper and deeper into his mouth until Jonny’s nose was pressed into his stomach. “How are you doing, love? Can I fuck your throat?” His voice was soft enough that Jonny probably would’ve shot him on principle if he had the willpower left. Instead, Jonny squeezed Tim’s hip with his free hand until his nails left red indents, signalling his enthusiasm. “Let’s give him a second to breathe, Ashes, I’d rather not knock him out without talking about it first.”

Nodding their agreement, Ashes let up on the belt as Tim pulled out until only the head of his cock remained in Jonny’s mouth. They let him take one, two, three desperate breaths before Tim plunged himself back in to the root and Ashes dropped Jonny’s arm in favor of reaching around him to play with his cock. Jonny squirmed and struggled, still trying to get closer to Tim even as he ground himself down against Ashes, as if he couldn’t figure out how to commit himself to his own pleasure with Tim’s arousal so obvious in his mouth. Not that Tim gave him much of a choice—he gripped Jonny’s chin with one hand and his hair in the other, holding his head in place as he used Jonny’s throat with wild abandon. Ashes waited until his hips stuttered the way they always did at the brink of an orgasm, and then they started to pull on Jonny’s belt in a soft, pulsing rhythm, watching the way Tim’s eyes flickered every time Jonny’s throat grew tighter around him. “Come for us,” they commanded in their godliest voice. “Fill his throat up. He’s earned it, don’t you think?”

Tim groaned as he thrust into Jonny’s mouth one last time, his body still except for the miniscule twitches in his belly and his hands trembling around Jonny’s head. Entranced as they were, Ashes barely noticed Jonny shaking and clenching around their strap-on, but they did register when he started to fight against their grip and shy away from their hand. “Hmm. Now that Tim’s done with you, I think I can get you to come again, yeah? Tim. On your knees.”

Too hazy from his orgasm to protest, Tim pulled back from Jonny’s mouth and dropped to the ground. Jonny started babbling as soon as he could breathe again. “Ashes, please I can’t take—I can’t—it’s too much, I’m too— _ fuck!”  _ His words tapered off into meaningless whines when Ashes hooked both of their hands under his legs and pulled them up, spreading him open for Tim’s mouth to explore. “Ash—Tim— _ please fuck _ I c-can’t d-do it I’m—”

“You know what to do if you need Tim to stop,” Ashes reminded him. Jonny just responded with a sob when Tim stopped nipping at his thighs and focused instead on his swollen cock. “There, that’s a good boy. You can come on Tim’s mouth one more time, yeah?”

Ashes continued to hold Jonny as he fell apart, trapped between their body warm against his back and Tim’s tongue and teeth dragging him over the edge. Even after Tim finally pulled away, his beard soaked, Jonny kept shivering through the aftershocks until Ashes lifted him slowly off their lap and laid him down on the sofa. His cheeks were muddied gray from tears making a mess of his eyeliner, and he winced when Tim loosened the belt around his neck and tossed it to the side. “Talk to us, Jonny. Was that too much?” asked Tim.

“No,” Jonny panted. “No, it was…  _ fuck  _ that was good. Just gimme a few… hours.”

Tim brushed the hair away from Jonny’s face and kissed his forehead. “Can we get you cleaned up? You won’t be happy with us if you’re still sticky in a few hours.”

“Ugh.” Jonny struggled to push himself up, and, to their immense surprise, accepted Ashes’ hand when they offered it. “Can I use your shower? ‘S closer.”

“Of course,” Tim replied. If Jonny weren’t so fucked out, he probably would’ve given them both hell for the way they smiled at him as he struggled to his feet, only to fall into Tim’s arms when his legs gave out. He did start to kick when Tim threw him over his shoulder in a fireman’s carry, though. “You coming, Ashes?”

“As if I would miss out on cuddly Jonny. For all thirty seconds that he exists,” they laughed.

Ignoring Jonny’s attempts at defending his own ego, Tim turned and headed for the nearest shower. “Not in a million years. Fetch some snacks, will you?”

Ashes rolled their eyes. Well. At least they wouldn’t have to get kicked in the face by Jonny on their way; that was worth something.

**Author's Note:**

> "gee, Al, how many lines from Satellite Mind can you use as titles?" idk but I have yet to find another spectacular song about voyeurism so here we are. Anyway, for all that we as a fandom make fun of Jonny and his belts, I felt that they were... criminally underused in a smutty context. And I'm a fundamentally horny person at my core. And also I'm trying to post this at 2 in the morning before a road trip so I don't end up working on it while sitting next to my brother, so if there are typos... so be it.
> 
> come visit me on tumblr! kudos/comments/telepathic vibes mean the world to me!


End file.
